date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Mira Mathers
}} is the secondary antagonist of the Date A Live series who first introduced in Volume 5 along with Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. Summary Dubbed as "The World's Strongest Wizard," she is also the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, one of the company's chief executives. She is also the older sister of Karen Nora Mathers, who is a Wizard as well. Appearance Ellen is a young woman with light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. She is almost always seen wearing her combat wiring suit. Ellen's height is stated to be 160cm, and her three sizes are B86/W60/H87. Personality Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially when around Westcott. However, during battle, her true personality is revealed. Ellen is actually very battle hungry, as shown when she chose to fight Tohka directly instead of just capturing her and later stated her disappointment when she easily defeated her in her limited release Astral Dress. Ellen also dislikes teaming up on a single opponent. Ellen doesn't seem to care about weak people, quickly losing interest in Tohka after she defeated her during their first battle, and not caring about her own comrades because they couldn't keep up with her. However, Ellen is able to acknowledge and praise others their ability. Also, she doesn't seem to allow her battle loving nature to control her too much, putting her job first. Ellen is very prideful and somewhat arrogant about being "The World's Strongest Wizard". According to Westcott, Ellen made a vow to never lose to any opponent, even if it is the atrocity that kills the world (a spirit). She appears to be completely convinced of her own invincibility, claiming no one in the world can defeat her and claiming without doubt that if she weren't wounded she would have won against Tohka in her Inverse Form. She also believes that she has no faults, seemingly unaware of the fact that without a Realizer she is in fact very clumsy and physically weak, as stated by Mana. Ellen seems unwilling to accept her losses, after her first attempt to abduct Tohka failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, she internally blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School for the blunder. Also when Shido, controlled by all the spirit mana in his body, easily resisted her territory her pride was greatly shaken causing her to swear vengeance. Ellen also has a habit of continuously stating her title to others. However, despite all of this, Ellen has also shown the qualities of a typical girl. When Ellen internally complains that Japan's Winters are rather rough, despite a DEM member from Alaska claiming that it was nothing. Also, when Mana told her that her that her DEM colleagues made fun of her behind her back for her clumsiness and physical weakness while not using a Realizer, she planned on making them all undergo a special and rough training exercise as pay back. When confronted by an out of character Shido that tried to flirt with her, she became shocked and embarrassed to the point of trying to use her territory to separate him from her. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-13 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-5, 7-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & weapons: *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** *** *** *Airship ** Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with a limited-release Astral Dress. She was also able to fight on par with Tohka in her Inverse Form, though she was never able to inflict a serious injury or get the upper hand on her. However, she was wounded at the time. Ellen is one of the few wizards that can use her powers without a CR-Unit. However, this takes her a lot of concentration. She is also the only person shown to be able to maintain her fighting ability while under Natsumi's transformation. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship . However, it should be noted that all the spirits Ellen fought never went all out against her, because they were either sealed by Shido, underestimated her or she caught them off guard. Also, as stated by Mana, without a Realizer, she is very clumsy and physically weak. She once tripped several times when nothing was around and had to take two breaks while climbing two floor levels carrying a bunch of documents. Quotes “-----Elliot. Elliot. You betrayer. You who betrayed our vow. Please prepare yourself. No matter where you hide, I will definitely find you and I will cut off that head of yours”Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 2 Trivia *In volume 10 of the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes while in the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Ellen is the only one to get Natsumi in a frightened situation. *In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen has a running gag associated with her where she always ends up getting caught in-between the antics of Ai, Mai, and Mii. Such as falling into each of the holes they dug in volume 5 and during the short story Ellen Mather's Strongest Day where they managed to ruin her vacation day in every way. *Ellen's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. **The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Even though Ellen is on DEM's side, her sister, Karen, is a part of the <Ratatoskr>, making her the enemy of her own sister. Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Dem Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary character Category:Adeptus